


Saloon Kiss

by kiddiluna



Category: Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woody is feeling down and decides to drink his worries away in the saloon but his best friend Buzz Lightyear won't let him sulk for very long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saloon Kiss

It was nice too see that everyone was happy with being at their new home with Bonnie. There was one to toy in particular was hiding behind one of the pegs of the young girl bed. It was the Sheriff, Woody.

He smiled as watched everyone get played with with care and respect that they all deserved. He raised his hand and ran it across his slick hair as a space ranger was making his way over to him.

"Hey there, Woody?" Buzz the space ranger greeted as he approached the other toy. "Why are you hiding out here?" He asked.

"I just don't feel like playing today." the Cowboy said as he stopped leaning against the peg and began to head towards the box Saloon that Bonnie had made the other day. Buzz frowned and followed after the other to the Saloon.

Woody walked over and sat down on one of the makeshift chairs that were made out of aluminum foil. Buzz followed in and sat on the cowboy's left as he looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"What is really going on, Woody?" Buzz asked. "All toys loved to be played with no matter what so what really bugging you?"

"I must be under the weather." Sure it was a lame excuse but that's all Woody could think of at the moment.

"Toys can't sick Woody, what's wrong...?" Serious what did his friend took him for an idiot? Toys can't get sick that's a fact. Or at least that's what he knows. They can get broken not sick.

"I just feel like something is missing." Woody explains before turning around to face Buzz.

He was surprise when the other toy leaned forward, pressing his lips against on Woody.

"I hope I can be that missing piece you." Buzz says before giving him a big grin and turning to leave. Woody sat awestruck like what had just occurred.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this one-shot though not very long I hope you guys like it.


End file.
